You Are Not Alone
by greg.white.5
Summary: When Rebekah first met the Doctor, he was the young, handsome, dashing hero of her dreams...then he left, and she didn't see him again. Until now. But he's older, with a different face, and he doesn't remember ever meeting her. And on top of that, he's about to make the hardest decision of his life.


**A short one shot while it's fresh in my mind. Original meets Timelord. I should clarify for legal purposes I own neither of these wonderful shows, nor anything affiliated with them, and any text taken from them is for effect. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson had decided she was spending the day alone. She would walk through the woodland, thinking, enjoying nature, and above all, _not_ think about her _stupid _brother and his _stupid_ antics. She shook her head sharply as she thought of Niklaus. Sometimes she wondered why she stayed with him, after centuries of bullying and abuse. And then she remembered, he had a habit of shoving a magic dagger in her chest and sticking her in a coffin for a few decades to calm down. She was sick of it. She had never felt safe around her psychotic brother.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. There was one time she had felt safe, when _he_ had fallen into her life. She had marveled at how alike, yet how opposite they were. He was old, older than she could believe, but he looked young, as did she. And he was a good man, kind and caring, always thinking about others. He abhorred violence, and when she was with him she almost felt she could control the murderous instincts that came with being an Original vampire. She smiled at the memory, picturing his goofy, smiling face, his silly jacket and tie that at the time she thought were very strange, but now realised were tweed and a 20th century bow tie.

She grew sad. One day she had woken up and he was just...gone. No word, no explanation, he just vanished. She wondered where he was now. He had told her so much about himself, and she in return had told him all of her deepest and darkest secrets. Her hopes, her fears, everything she wanted from life, but never dared to hope for.

As she was walking, trying to return to her happy memories of the odd man in the big blue box, a voice caught her ear. It was gruff, but eloquent, and when she heard what the voice was saying, she gasped.

"Timelords of Gallifrey, Daleks of Skaro, I serve notice on you all."

She knew those words. Those strange, alien words. She had heard them all before. From the man who was currently occupying her thoughts. She dismissed the coincidence and listened, quietly moving towards the voice.

"Too long I have stayed my hand, no more. Today you leave me no choice. Today, this war _will end._"

She stopped at the edge of a clearing, and there in the middle was a man in his 70s, patchy grey beard and thinning hair. He wore a brown jacket and trousers, with combat boots and shin protectors. He looked to Rebekah like some sort of destitute rebel soldier. As he finished speaking, setting a strange, alien looking box on the floor, she decided to reveal herself.

Although she didn't want to scare him, she decided honesty was the best approach, so as she stepped into the clearing she loudly called, "Doctor?"

His head snapped around, looking panicked until his eyes landed on her, then he looked back at the thing in front of him and said, "Whoever you are, go away now. I'm busy."

"Doctor, it's me, Rebekah, don't you remember?" She sped over to him, so she was opposite him as he frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I supposed to know you?" He asked her harshly, clearly having no patience for talk. She forged on anyway, loathe to miss the opportunity to talk to him again.

"We met in the 16th Century, in England." She told him politely, "I'm Rebekah Mikaelson. You are the Doctor aren't you? I heard you mention the Timelords, and when I met the Doctor before, he told me he was the last Timelord left, so that must be you, mustn't it?"

He shuck his head sadly, "I'm not the Doctor," She looked confused, but he ignored her look and continued, "Not anymore, I lost the right to use that name long ago. I've been fighting this war for so long, I'm no Doctor anymore."

"What war?" She looked shocked, her Doctor wasn't a soldier, he hated killing.

"The Time War," he told her forcefully, pointing over his head, "Up there, among the stars, right now, there is a war going on. The most terrible war in creation, between my people and the Daleks. If someone doesn't stop it, they will destroy all of reality. I am the only one who can end it, and I intend to, the only way I can."

Her shock turned to sadness as the reality of what he was saying came crashing down around her.

"Is it possible that I could have met you from your future?" She asked nervously.

"No." He answered immediately

She swallowed, taking a breath before asking, "Why not?"

"Because I do not intend to survive this."

She covered her mouth, taking a step back.

"Doctor, no! How can you say that?" She asked hotly.

"Stop calling me Doctor. Do you have any idea what I'm about to do?" He glared at her, making her feel like an errant child.

"When I met you, all those years ago, you told me about how you killed your own people to stop some war. This is then isn't it, this is _that day_." He nodded, his eyes closing briefly. She suddenly realised how tired he looked, like a man on the edge, who didn't see any way down except to jump.

"If you really saw the future, saw my future, then you must know this has to happen."

She placed her hand over his on the console of the device, and nodded, saying, "Yes Doctor, from everything you told me, you have to do this. But you don't have to do it alone. You cared for me when I had no one, protected me from all I fear. Let me do the same for you. And when this is all over, live!"

"What would be the point?" he asked sadly, "If I do this, I will forever lose the right to be the Doctor. Why then should I go on?"

"When I met you, you regretted your actions here, you regretted them so badly that you fought endlessly, every day, to make up for them. Your regret over this decision will save lives, save entire worlds. You will be the Doctor again. And one day, you will meet a sad, lonely vampire, and you will take pity on her. You'll protect her from her tyrant of a brother, and show her that there is a better way than killing. You will save me someday, _Doctor._ But first you have to save us all."

And together, they pushed the button.

Thus ended the Last Great Time War.


End file.
